kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
OPERATION: JUDAS
|Operēshon: Judasu}} is the first episode of Kamen Rider Zero-One Profiles: Kamen Rider Katana. Synopsis Explore the story of World War II Japanese soldier Hayato Kurosaki in his ordeal during the Japanese occupation of the Philippines until the end of the war, followed by an act of betrayal that changed him forever. Continuity and Placement *This episode takes years during the events of World War II between 1942 to 1945, approximately 74 years before s series proper. Additionally, Operation: Judas takes place 62 years before the . Plot The story begins in December 8, 1941, during the events of World War II, 24 hours after the attack on Pearl Harbor Hawaii, the Imperial Japanese Army invade the Philippines, a country that was colonized by the United States 43 years before the war. The Japanese launched their invasion by sea, having overpowered weaker combatants along the way. The Japanese invasion prompted the Americans to retreat three months later. Four months after the invasion, we jump in to the , where 60,000 to 80,000 Americans and Filipino prisoners of war were forcibly marched from Mariveles and Bagac, Bataan all the way to Camp O'Donnell in Capas, Tarlac. One of the soldiers, Hayato Kurosaki narrated the details of the Death March in his perspective. Two days after the Death March, Kurosaki discusses the future of the Imperial Army with his senior officer, Masaru Nishimura. Nishimura brings up that one of the higher ups discovered rumors over a buried treasure (a reference to the ), however Kurosaki has no interest with the said war loot and insinuated that the Americans will make a counterattack at an uncertain period of time. In response, Nishimura dismisses Hayato for being paranoid. Additionally, Hayato is also aware of anti-Japanese rebels like the during the occupation. By the time the Battle of Manila in 1945 came along, the Americans return with a counterattack. Hayato, and other Japanese forces stationed in Fort Santiago were outgunned and outnumbered by waves of American attacks, ending with a mortar fire that sent Hayato head first on the pavement, leaving him comatose for four months due to the grueling concussion. The Japanese are forced to retreat, thus liberating the Philippines from Japanese occupation. Four months after the Battle of Manila and two days before the atomic bombing of Hiroshima, Hayato wakes up at a military hospital in Hiroshima. Only to find out that the hospital became deserted, and eventually discovering bodies of dead soldiers and hospital personnel. When he finds Nishimura, the latter slices off his right arm, revealing himself as the culprit of the hospital massacre. Hayato realizes that his war buddy became a traitor to save his skin. Nishimura declares that the war is soon going to end before he shoots Hayato in the stomach. Later, he ordered some of the rogue Japanese soldiers to toss Hayato's still-conscious body into the ocean, leaving him to die. 74 years after the war, Hayato wakes up at a laboratory, where he was unknowingly augmented with a prosthetic arm where his original sliced off by Nishimura. The episode ends in a cliffhanger with Hayato regaining consciousness. Cast * : |青柳 尊哉|Aoyagi Takaya}} * : Guest cast * : |南 圭介|Minami Keisuke}} *Japanese soldiers: |岡元 次郎|Okamoto Jirō}}, |寺本 翔悟|Teramoto Shōgo}} *American soldiers: English dub cast *Hayato Kurosaki: David Hayter *Masaru Nishimura: Kaiji Tang Errors to be added Notes *'Quote at the end of the episode:' **"There are things worse than war; cowardice, selfishness, betrayal."― *The episode's title is a reference to , one of the disciples of who betrayed him to the and the Roman higher-ups, which led to his crucifixion and death. This is further alluded with Nishimura's act of treason towards his own soldiers to cover up his war crimes. * , best known for the portrayal of in , guest stars in this episode as one of the Japanese soldiers during the Fort Santiago siege. He would later go on to appear as a in Zero-One s TV series proper. External Links *OPERATION: JUDAS at FanFiction.Net Category:Season Premiere Category:Episodes